At Gulf's End
by Victoria Relentless
Summary: Episode 3 of the Pirates of the Atlantic, a Go to the Movies parody. Six months have passed since Jake and Becky married, and Mimosa is wondering when it will be his turn. Muggins is struggling to find his place in Jakeston. Someone from the past turns up, and the Spanish have not forgotten about Sir Drake's sword.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everyone! School kept me from working on any more stories, but I am back with two more complete stories, finishing up the Go to the Movies spoofs on the Pirates of the Caribbean films. As I have said before, I did not have the time to write out these stories. My sister and I came up with the ideas, she wrote them out, and I edited them. I am uploading them on my account because she does not have one. Although I was involved in creating the stories, please think of her as the author. She is a talented writer._

_Enough chit chat. Here is the cast that will be featured in this story, followed by the first chapter. Enjoy!_

**The Cast**

Captain Jake Cardinal of the _Scarlett Ruby_, based on William Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow ~ played by Alvin

Becky Cardinal, based on Elizabeth Swann ~ played by Brittany

Matthew Mimosa, based on Hector Barbossa ~ played by Simon, former rival of the _Scarlett Ruby_

Captain Esperanza of the_ Serpiente del Dolor _~ the new villain

Short Stack Muggins ~ played by Theodore

Allison Fairchild~ played by Jeanette, rescued by Jake

Nora~ played by Eleanor, second mate of the _Scarlett Ruby_

Scully, based on Joshamee Gibbs~ first mate of the _Scarlett Ruby_

Juan Lorenzo~ new crewman hired by Captain Cardinal

Tobias Threepwood~ third mate, bosun who controls the anchor and the ship's rigging

Thad Coldsteel~ quartermaster who controls the treasury

Cutthroat Pitzel, based on Pintel~ played by Kaitlyn's OC Arnie, the helmsman

Ketchum Kert Spaghetti, based on Ragetti~ played by my OC Roger, master gunner

Wally Nipperkin~ played by Kaitlyn's OC Walter, carpenter

January Jones~ navigator

Pugwash~ Chinese chef

Joshua Godspeed~ the reverend

Slick Blackwell~ the doctor

**Pirates of the Atlantic Episode 3: At Gulf's End**

Chapter 1

"Isn't it amazin' to think that Cap'n Cardinal and Red-Eyed Beck have been married for six months already? Time has been just flyin' past!" Nora exclaimed to Wally Nipperkin as they were taking a break from building the church.

"It sure has been flying. I'm just wondering when the next marriage is gonna happen. I mean, Mimosa and Allison have been courting for a while now!" Wally remarked after taking a large gulp of water.

"The church is coming along really well!" Muggins exclaimed as he walked up. "You guys—er, and you too of course, Nora—have been working really hard."

"Ha ha, thanks, Muggins," Nora smiled politely.

Some of the womenfolk had requested that a church be built on Jakeston. They felt that their faith was suffering without one and that a church would make the island more civilized. Captain Cardinal was the foreman of the building process, but Wally was the brain behind it all. It wasn't going to be an elaborate project: just one large room and a slightly smaller one for the pastor to live in. They had been building the church for two months already; only one wall and the roof were left to be built.

"Alright, everybody, time to go home!" Jake directed. "It's getting dark out, and I'm sure you all would like to get to your dinner tables. Be back here tomorrow after breakfast!" After making sure everything was put away properly, Jake walked home. He was struck with the mixed smell of overcooked chicken and slightly burnt biscuits when he walked through his front door.

"Welcome back home, Jake!" Becky called out from the kitchen. "Dinner is almost all on the table!" Becky, still perfecting her cooking skills as a part of being a good wife to Jake, had his favorite dinner waiting for him. She had another reason on her mind besides being a good wife, however. She had some very important news that she had to announce.

Jake sat down at the table and waited for Becky to come in with the rest of the food. "Well, dinner looks less burned than yesterday's meal," he forced a smile.

"Really? Oh, good," she said as she put a perfectly baked pie on the table. "I hate that there is no way for me to know exactly how much longer I need to cook something. It's so hard to tell. Maybe one day I'll stop burning everything." Becky cut Jake off just as he was about to speak, "Now, before you say anything about the pie, I did not make it. Allison made it for me."

"Ah, that would explain it," Jake smirked. "I knew you couldn't have been able to whip that up so perfectly."

"Well, I'm still practicing!" Becky stuck her tongue out at him and sat down. "Let's eat before it all gets cold."

"Do you think you're finally better from that bad water you drank last week?" Jake asked after they were done eating.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. But, I don't think it was from bad water."

"What could it have been from then?"

"How would you react if I said that it might be because I am going to be having a baby?"

Jake's jaw dropped. "I…would be shocked, yet really happy!" He got up and went to Becky's side. "How long have you known?"

"Well, maybe about a month or two, but I think I am four months along."

"You've known for _that_ long?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to tell you right away because I wasn't sure if I really was and I knew you would tell me no more journeys off Jakeston, and I wanted to be able to still have fun. I had to tell you now because I'm starting to show."

"Wow, I can't believe it. We're gonna have to announce this to everybody tomorrow after Scully comes back in the afternoon. And you definitely aren't going on any more off-shore trips until the baby is born."

"May I just have _one_ more trip out, please?" Becky pushed out her lower lip and batted her eyelashes.

"Mm, alright. One more, as long as it isn't too active, and you have to listen to me if I tell you not to do something."

"Fair deal!" Becky gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile out in the streets of Jakeston, Allison was carrying a blanket out to a grassy knoll. Matthew Mimosa was walking next to her and carrying a picnic basket.

"Your strength has improved significantly since we began training," Matthew conversed as they walked onto the knoll.

"It has, thanks to your helping me so much. I feel a little bit more as if I could defend myself now." Allison said, then blushed slightly after she stumbled over rock. "I suppose I still have to work on my balance."

"It has been a pleasure helping you." He said as he helped her gain her balance. After Allison laid the blanket out on the ground, Matthew set the basket down and began helping her lay all of the food out. "Everything looks magnificent; especially that pie. I'm very happy that your cooking skills have come back to you these past six months."

Allison blushed again, this time from shame. "I-I'm sorry about that. It was wrong of me to purposefully burn your food those two years on your ship."

"I understand; in fact, I probably would have done the same thing if someone treated me the way I treated you. And that I am sorry for."

"No need to apologize anymore. But I _do_ plan to continue making up for my mistakes by cooking you as many good meals as I can. It looks as if I am already helping you put more meat on your bones."

"I'm not _that_ skinny. I'm rather muscular I would say."

Allison giggled a little. "Okay, whatever you think. Let's eat this food before it gets too cold."

"You're quite right I suppose," Matthew agreed and began to eat.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight!" Allison exclaimed while they were finishing their pieces of pie. "They look as if they were dancing."

"Indeed, they are," Matthew agreed. "Allison, do you think that we have gotten to know each other pretty well now?"

"Yes, I would say that we have. After all we have known each other for about two and a half years, even if we have only spent the last six months _really_ getting to know one another."

"Good. Then would you be willing to," Matthew pulled out a sapphire ring, "marry me now?"

"Oh, Matthew, I was hoping that was what you were going to say!" Allison threw her arms around him. "Yes, I would love to marry you. I have been wondering the past couple of months if you were ever going to mention your proposal again."

"Well, I just didn't want to push you into it. I wanted to make sure that you were ready on your own time."

"And that was a very honorable thing for you to do; thank you. I cannot wait to tell Becky and Nora tomorrow!"

"How soon do you think you want to get married?" Mimosa asked, trying to refrain from jumping around and whooping for joy.

"At least after the church is finished, and we have a real pastor. I would love to be able to have a proper wedding. I hope you don't mind having to wait even longer."

"It will be just fine, I'm sure," he assured and gave her a kiss.

Early the next morning, Nora was waiting by the dock for Scully's return. Captain Cardinal had sent Scully with a small crew on a week long voyage for more lumber and other materials for the building of the church. Nora always enjoyed the bustle of a ship returning from her voyage: the man in charge constantly barking orders at everybody, the men unloading all of the new cargo, and the joyful sounds of families reuniting with their loved one ringing through the air.

The ship finally arrived about an hour after Nora arrived at the dock. She waved to the people on deck of the ship who were lowering the sails. Men began to unload the ship of its contents, and Nora helped direct where the lumber and other materials were to go at the church site. After everything was unloaded, Scully began striding off the ship.

"Hey there, stranger! Welcome back home!" Nora cheerfully called out when she saw him coming. "How'd your voyage go?"

"Hey there yourself," he responded with a slight grin. "It went very well; we were able to find everything we needed. How has everything on Jakeston been?"

"It's been pretty quiet here. The church is coming along great though. I would say we have at least a month left of construction."

"That's good to hear. Well, I have a matter to discuss with Captain Cardinal, but I'll probably be down to help with the church in an hour or so."

"Well, you won't be seein' me there, 'cause I have to train Muggins this morning. But I'll probably come down to the church in a couple of hours. I'll catch you later." Nora nodded her goodbye and walked to the training ring where Muggins was waiting.

For the past six months, Nora had been training Muggins in sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. He improved slightly over time, but he still couldn't manage to master the trade. Nora was beginning to lose hope that he would ever succeed. She had a feeling that he was holding back because he was too afraid of hurting her during practice. Today, however, she decided would be the day that she would break Muggins of his fears.

"Alright, Muggins!" Nora marched right up in front of him, destroying the doodle he had been drawing in the dirt, which in turn caused poor Muggins to nearly fall over. "Ya ready for training?"

"H-hi, Nora," Muggins stuttered. "I-I guess so."

"No, not 'I guess so'! You had better be well sure! Today you are gonna come outta this training a different person! You are gonna be a pirate!" Nora practically dragged him over to the wrestling ring. "First, we're gonna start with hand-to-hand combat."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Muggins responded, very much afraid of what she had planned for that day.


	2. Scully's Latest Find

Chapter 2

After hearing knocking at his front door, Jake got up from the table and answered the door.

"Welcome back home, Scully!" Jake greeted him with a handshake. "Come inside and tell me how everything went. Did you get all of the supplies we needed? Was there anything different in ole England?"

"We were able to get everything, and nothing has really changed since the last time we were there. I did, however, overhear something very interesting while we were in a bar."

Jake looked at him quizzically.

"Of course, we went there after we had gotten all of the supplies in that city. Anyways, I heard this grungy old man raving about a treasure map he was looking to sell for cheap. He claimed that it was supposed to lead to an underground Grecian treasure room. I ignored him at first since I figured that he was just three sheets to the wind, but then he started to sound pretty desperate. I asked him why he was looking to get rid of a treasure map for so cheap, and the sailor said the treasure was haunted. He said that he and his crewmates had experienced nothing but bad luck ever since they had gotten it from someone else who was selling it cheap. Plus, he claimed it was too confusing to read. Now, I'm not afraid of curses and I also know that you aren't either. And reading it probably won't be that hard. So, I bought it out of my own pocket money. We can try to follow it if you want, but if you don't, it didn't cost you anything." Scully pulled the map out and unrolled it.

"Hmm, it sounds like a steep chance, but I am willing to try it out. It doesn't look too difficult to read, except for that foreign language it's in. I want to get Nora's and Red-Eyed Beck's opinions first before I actually decide if we go after it. And maybe ask Mimosa if he has any idea what language this is. But before all of that, I have to make an announcement to all of Jakeston."

"And what would that be, Captain?"

"Well, Scully, let's just say that in about sixteen years and five months we'll be having a new pirate recruit," Jake admitted proudly.

"Red-Eyed Beck is…expecting a child?" Scully asked somewhat taken aback.

"Yes, she is, and that means that I'm going to be a father! We both know it's gonna be a boy. Becky preformed some of those tricks the wives talk about to tell what kind of baby it will be; they all pointed to a boy."

"That is very good news. Congratulations to you and your wife, Captain Cardinal."

"I am so glad Mimosa finally proposed to you, Allison!" Becky exclaimed after squealing with joy and hugging her. "It was about time he did it. If he would have manned up and done it two months ago when you hinted to him that you were ready, you two would have already been back from your honeymoon."

"Well, I wasn't exactly very obvious with my hints. I think I was being too subtle. And congratulations to you and Jake on the news. I'm sure your baby will be beautiful."

"Hey, Red-Eyed Beck!" Nora called out as she jogged over. "Captain Cardinal wanted me to find you and tell you to meet him in his office; he's holding a meeting. Oh, by the way, I'm very happy for you and the cap'n. It'll be fun to have another relative around."

"Okay. Thanks, Allison. I'll see you later." Becky began walking with Nora to Jake's house. "Did Jake mention what the meeting is for?"

"He said that Scully got a treasure map and we might follow it."

"Ooh, sounds fun!"

Nora, Red-Eyed Beck, and Mimosa assembled in Jake's office. Scully and Jake were already there comparing the treasure map to a map of Europe.

"Ah, good, you're all here now," Jake stated. "Now, I wanted you all here to get your opinion on whether we should follow this map that Scully picked up. Mimosa, I mainly wanted you here as a consultant. I was hoping you could tell me what this language is on here."

"Well, I did intensely study history and many languages before I became a pirate. I suppose I could give some input." Mimosa stood over the map and studied it for a few moments. "It appears as if it were some sort of Greek dialect. I am not quite sure which one. I would have to go fetch my book on the Greek language. May I go get it?"

"Permission granted," Jake allowed. "Hurry up with it though. Meanwhile I'll tell you two more about this map."

Soon Mimosa returned with his book and thumbed through its pages until he came across the dialect that matched the one on the map. "Ah, here it is! It's the dialect of Doric Greek, which was primarily used by those living in the southern and eastern regions of the peninsula Morea. It should be fairly simple for me to translate with this book."

"Good," Jake started, "I think that we should begin our trip as soon as we can. Three days should be enough time. Wally still has the Scarlett Ruby careened to fix the keel, but he said earlier that it will be fixed by tomorrow."

"Uh, you already decided you were going to go?" Mimosa asked. "The last time I was in here it sounded like you weren't sure."

"We all made the decision while you were gone," Nora admitted. "Cap'n, who will be in charge of building the church while we're away?"

"Well, Wally needs to come with us, but really all they have to do is follow the plans. I'll just put one of them in charge. They should be fine."

"May I make a small suggestion, Captain Cardinal?" Mimosa inquired.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

"Well, since we will be going off of Jakeston, perhaps you should look for a pastor to lead the church you're building."

"Good idea. You can be in charge of that mission."

"Especially since you're going to need him in order for you and Allison to get married," Becky piped up. "By the way, Mimosa, do you know if she wants to be a pirate once you two are married?"

"We…actually haven't discussed it yet. I should ask her about that. Captain, if she is unsure about joining, do you think she could come along on this trip to see if it is the life for her?"

"That should be okay, as long as you keep track of her and make sure she doesn't make things harder for others. Speaking about new recruits, Nora, how is training with Muggins going? Do you think he's ready for a trip?"

"Well, I think I made a breakthrough with 'im today. I was finally able to get 'im to fight me as if I were a man and not a female. Plus he can use his body weight against somebody about his size. I mean, he was actually able to knock me down today. He still isn't quite getting swordplay."

"If that's the case, I'll have him on board as my cabin boy. He shouldn't cause too much trouble there. Scully, I need you to start asking around for men who would feel comfortable going after allegedly cursed treasure. If not enough people volunteer, you'll have to take those who are less skeptical than others. Nora, you can make a checklist and begin gathering the supplies we'll need. And, Becky, remember that this will be your last pirate excursion off Jakeston until that baby comes into this world; you can start getting your own stuff together now. Mimosa, get started translating the map."

The four accepted their commands and went on their way to begin their duties.


	3. Old and New Faces

Chapter 3

Two days later everything was right on track for the Scarlett Ruby's departure in a half hour. Captain Cardinal, January Jones, and Mimosa mapped out their course soon after the crew had been gathered. Their first stop would be Gibraltar. They would need to get more food supplies there, and Mimosa planned on trying to find a pastor for the church. Then they would sail to Malta to get more supplies such as water and more food or anything else that might be needed before sailing into Kalamata, Greece, their final destination.

Becky was excitedly chatting away with Nora and Allison while they were waiting to pull out of port.

"I am so glad that you decided to come along on this trip, Allison," Becky admitted. "It is going to be so fun having both you and Nora to talk to. After all, I feel as if you two are the sisters I never had."

"Thank you, Becky," Allison said and gave her a hug. "I feel as if I have gained sisters in you two as well."

"Well, I know that it's a whole lot better having more women on board. It adds a lit'le more culture to the ship, I think," Nora piped up.

"Second mate, more work; less chatter! Help load those boxes into the hull!" Jake barked from the helm of the ship.

"Aye aye, Cap'n Cardinal!" Nora barked right back. "Fabulous. Looks like I've been caught. I'll be talkin' to you two later." Nora began doing as she was told.

The ship was finally all loaded up, and the crew was assembled on deck. Captain Cardinal spewed out all of his commands to get the ship in motion, and the Scarlett Ruby was soon on her way to Gibraltar, Spain.

"Excuse me, sir?" a tall fellow rapped on the doorway of an ornately decorated office room.

The man addressed dolefully looked up from a small painting of girl with strawberry blonde hair. "Yes, Thompkins, what is it?"

"Forgive me for interrupting you, Mr. Goose," Thompkins prefaced, "but I received some information that I thought you needed to hear."

"It's fine, do tell me what it is," Mr. Goose allowed.

"Captain Munster, on one of your merchant ships, believes that he might have seen your daughter a month ago."

Mr. Goose sprang upright. "Where was she? Did she look well? Why did I not hear of this sooner? I knew Nelson was lying when he claimed that Becky was dead!"

"Munster just came back from his trip today. He said he saw her while he was in Plymouth, England. She appeared to be doing well, but she was seen boarding a ship with…ahem…red sails."

"Red sails...Is there not a pirate ship that has red sails?"

"Yes, there is. It belongs to a pirate named Cardinal. His ship was also seen about six months ago in Spain, and then it was seen again off the coast of France three months ago."

"I want search parties out all over the coasts of the English Channel and Spain looking for that ship! I must rescue my daughter from those disgusting pirates. However, that name Cardinal rings familiar to my ears…"

"Okay, everyone, we've officially arrived at Gibraltar!" Jake announced once they docked. "Half of the crew may come on land this time, and the other half will go on land when we're at Malta. Everybody is to meet back at the ship by five o' clock tonight. And remember, anybody who is at least two hours late will be left behind; we leave port at seven."

Among the half of the crew who was allowed to go on land with the captain were Tobias Threepwood, Thad Coldsteel, Matthew Mimosa, Allison, Muggins, Ketchum Kert Spaghetti, and Cutthroat Pitzel. Because they had less to do at Gibraltar than they would at Malta, Nora and Scully stayed on the ship, and they would go on land at Malta. Red-Eyed Beck wasn't feeling very well, and Captain Cardinal ordered her to bed rest until he came back.

Matthew and Allison began their search for a pastor in a bar.

"Matthew, why are we going into a bar?" Allison asked rather nervously. "We aren't going to find anyone decent in here."

"Barmen always know who everyone is. Trust me; let me handle this." Mimosa led Allison up the bar, and they sat down.

"What will you be having?" the grisly Spanish barman inquired.

"Two root beers for me and the lady, please."

"By your accent, I can tell you aren't from around here. And by your clothes, I can tell you belong to a ship. So, where are you headed?"

"I do not think that is really much of your business," Mimosa retorted.

"You don't have to be quite so rude, Matthew," Allison whispered.

Matthew cleared his throat. "Sorry, my captain just wants me to keep a low profile on where we are going."

"No, no, it is quite alright. I don't need to know anything; just trying to make small talk."

After drinking half of his root beer, Mimosa struck up more of a conversation with the bartender. "Where I come from, there is this pirate we're searching for who goes around posing as a pastor, and we heard that he was last seen here in Spain. You haven't happened to see any suspicious-looking religious men, have you?"

"Hmm," the bartender pondered for a moment. "I believe I remember seeing a shady new priest at _La Iglesia del San Pedro de Alcántara_. It's just a few streets over. And you can always find somebody shady-looking down by _la_ _casa de beneficencia_, the poor house."

"Thanks," Mimosa responded and paid for the drinks. "Let's go take a look at those places, Allison."

"Matthew, you do realize that a pastor has to be a _good_ person, right?"

"Yes, of course I do," he said somewhat insulted.

"Then what would we want with a pastor who has a reputation of being suspicious?"

"Well, I mainly just wanted an idea as to where we should begin our search."

"Okay, I'll trust you. But if they do fall through, I would like to try it my way next, please."

After they finished trying the church and the poor house, Matthew grumbled, "Alright, we'll try it _your_ way now."

"Good," Allison smiled. "I think I remember seeing a church near where we docked. Let's try there first."

It was mid-afternoon by the time Allison and Matthew reached the church.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Allison approached a woman who had just come out of the church. "We were wondering if you knew of any pastors who would be willing to go on a missionary journey of sorts. You see, we are from a ship that does a lot of travelling, and we were hoping to find a pastor who would be willing to come with us and give sermons on Sundays while we are out to sea."

"Oh, God bless you for wanting to do such a noble thing! I'm sure my pastor would be able to give you someone's name. He helps newly ordained pastors find churches to minister to. He should still be inside the church here."

"Thank you very much! And may God bless you as well!" Allison beamed as they walked into the church.

"Hello there, what may I do for you two? Are you looking to be married?"

Almost everything within Matthew wanted him to say, "Yes, marry us right now!" But he knew that Allison wanted a more traditional wedding, and what he really said was, "Not at this moment, no. We came here because we are hoping to find a minister who would be willing to accompany our ship's crew while we are out to sea. We were thinking of starting a church in our home port where he could be when we aren't out. The crew is slightly rough around the edges, so he would have to be able to handle a tougher crowd."

"Well, that is wonderful to hear. I think I might know the right man for you: Joshua Godspeed. He is still very new to the ministry, but he has a good heart. His past was a colorful one, but that is all behind him now. Here's his name and address. If you don't think that he will suit your crew, please come back, and I'll give you some other names."

"Thank you so much, Reverend!" Allison said as she eagerly received the information.

Matthew and Allison immediately went across town to find Godspeed's house.


	4. The New Third Mate

Chapter 4

It hadn't been long before the Spaniards visited the spot where Sir Francis Drake's sword was hidden and saw that it was missing. They had their suspicions on who stole it. They had heard reports of a ship with ruby sails belonging to a mysterious Captain Cardinal having been spotted soon before they realized that the sword was gone. Captain Esperanza, a descendant of one of the Spaniards who originally hid the sword, was livid and determined to catch Cardinal to regain the sword.

"Capitán Esperanza, the ship with red sails has been spotted!" a Spanish pirate announced as he burst through his captain's office door. "It's called the Scarlett Ruby. It appears as though her _capitán_ and some of his men are not on board right now."

"Perfect!" Captain Esperanza spun around in his chair to face the pirate. "Our waiting has finally paid off. Tell Juan Lorenzo to come in here."

"You called for me, _Señor_?" Juan Lorenzo asked as he sauntered in.

"I want you to go down to the dock and find a ship called the Scarlett Ruby. Figure out a way to get yourself aboard that ship, whether you have to stow away or join the crew. You need to find out more about this Capitán Cardinal and where he is going. When he sets sail, I will be following from a distance in my ship _la_ Serpiente del Dolor, and at the next place he stops, you will leave us the _información_ you have gathered."

"Capitán Esperanza, you want me to pledge allegiance to another pirate ship?" Juan asked in disbelief.

"Only for a little time, Juan. As soon as we gather the right information, you may return to my crew. Now, go on your way before it is too late."

"_Sí_, Capitán Esperanza," Juan Lorenzo capitulated and then left to carry out his mission.

"Welcome to the Scarlett Ruby, Pastor Godspeed," Mimosa declared as he and Allison led Jakeston's new pastor aboard the ship.

"My, it is much bigger than I imagined it would be. And the sails really are as red as everybody says." Joshua Godspeed gawked in awe at everything he saw.

"Mimosa, who's this you're bringin' aboard?" Nora asked while suspiciously looking the pastor over.

"This is Joshua Godspeed, Jakeston's new pastor. Pastor Godspeed, this is Nora, the second mate."

Nora's eyes brightened. "Oh, 'ello there, Reverend! It is a pleasure to meet ya! I'll go tell the Cap'n you're here."

Soon, Nora came back with Captain Cardinal. After more introductions, Jake shook the pastor's hand and asked, "So, what made you decide to become minister to a band of unruly pirates?"

"Well, you see, before I was saved and changed from my sinful ways, I too was a pirate. The captain I was under was a cruel and bloody man. He had hardly any morals, and he wanted his men to be just as cruel as he. After I had been on his crew for seven months, we were caught in Dominica, and they threw us in jail to be hanged as murderous pirates. A minister visited us, trying to convince us all to repent of our sins before it was too late. What he said touched my heart, and I repented of my sins. It was then that the Lord called me to become a pastor. I told the minister of the calling I felt, and he convinced the governor to let me go under the minister's care. From that point on, I studied the Bible and practiced sermons, and I finally was ordained last year. Once Matthew and Allison described to me what I would be required to do—just being a pastor to the church you are building on your pirate hideout—, I was convinced that it was the right thing for me to take on."

Jake blinked in astonishment. "I take it then that you adopted the name 'Godspeed' _after_ you became a pastor?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, I did. I changed it as an outward sign that I did change my life around for the better."

"Forgive me for interrupting," Scully began, "but, Captain Cardinal, Threepwood still hasn't come back yet, the search party couldn't find him, and it's," he looked down at his pocket watch, "now ten minutes 'til seven. Should we prepare to leave him behind?"

"Leave who behind?" Reverend Godspeed asked.

"Perhaps I should take you to where you will be staying while on board, Reverend." Mimosa began leading the pastor away.

"I say we leave straight away! Leave him behind as punishment fer not obeyin' the Captain's orders!" Thad Coldsteel sneered. "After all, we must keep to tha Code: 'Any man who falls behind—'"

"'—is left behind.' Yes, Thad, we all know of the Code," Jake finished. "That is why we are going to leave at the time we're supposed to. The problem is, is that I want to keep a consistent number of men aboard; so now I need to go out and find another person to take Tobias's place."

"Jake," Becky interrupted, "you aren't just going to hand a stranger the title of Third Mate, are you?"

"Of course not! I'll have one of my men take Tobias's position, and then hire somebody else to take that person's position. I would never trust some stranger to be in such high rank."

"Oh, good. Who, uh," Becky slid closer to Jake. "were you thinking of making your third mate?" She looked into his eyes and batted her eyelashes.

"Not you, if that is what you're trying to pull me into thinking." Jake broke her gaze and turned his head away.

"Oh come on, Jake!" Becky clung to his arm. "Who else would you trust well enough? If Nora can be your second mate, there is no reason why I can't be your third mate."

"There are at least three reasons I can think of. You're my wife, and it would be unfair to everybody else for me to give the position to you. I already have one woman of high rank; I don't need another. And, well, if I thought more I could come up with a third." Jake pulled his arm out of her grasp and took a couple steps away.

"The crew will get over it. Please, honey; it will be temporary! As soon as we get home to Jakeston, you can make somebody else third mate. Please, Jake, just this once!"

"You're starting to grovel, Becky. It isn't a very good example to the crew."

"I don't care what the crew thinks of me!" she stamped her foot. "Nobody else has volunteered for the position anyways." Becky turned around and shouted, "Is there anybody here who wants to be third mate?! Anybody?!"

Everybody was silent at first. One man was going to volunteer, but Cutthroat Pitzel stopped him from making such a mistake.

"See," Becky said proudly, "nobody wants to. You have no choice but to let me be third mate."

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but just remember that you have more responsibilities now. Ketchum Kert and Pitzel, you two go out looking for a man who would like to temporarily join a pirate crew."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" the two shouted as they ran off the ship.

After the two walked down the docks a few yards, they noticed a brawny Spaniard lingering along one of the nearby docks. He was dressed in simple clothes, yet the look in his eyes said he was no simple man.

"Hey there!" Pitzel called out to him. "You look like a man who's trying to find a crew to join."

The Spaniard turned his head. "_Sí_, Señor, how did you know? Do you know of one that is hiring?"

"Our very own Captain Jake Cardinal of the Scarlett Ruby is!" Spaghetti gestured back to the ship.

"¡Magnífico! What kind of ship does he run?"

Pitzel and Spaghetti inched closer to him as Pitzel whispered, "He runs a pirate ship. We're headed to find a cursed buried treasure. Are you interested?"

"Very interested. Could you take me to him?"

"Of course we can! Oh, by the way, I'm Ketchum Kert Spaghetti and this is Cutthroat Pitzel."

"Juan Lorenzo," he said and shook their hands.

"Well, let's get to the ship so the captain can meet you." Pitzel led the way back to the ship.


	5. Bound for Malta

Chapter 5

A few hours after the Scarlett Ruby set sail, Scully approached Jake while he was going about making sure everything was in order.

"Captain, may I have a few candid words with you?"

"It depends; if this is about Red-Eyed Beck being the temporary third mate, there's nothing I can do about that now."

"No, sir, it's about Juan Lorenzo. There is something about him that I don't really trust. Nora and Mimosa aren't very sure about him either. We caught him trying to snoop through the maps not too long ago."

Jake shook his head, "You three are always suspicious of new people, and he's probably just curious. This might be his first pirate crew he's ever been a part of. You could at least give him a few days' chance. If you still don't think we can trust him in a couple days, come back to me, and I'll get rid of him when we get to Malta. Good night, Scully."

"Good night, Captain."

"Oh, Scully, there's something I wanted tell you. I have been overhearing quite a few men talking about the treasure's curse. You and Nora need to start listening out more for anyone who might be too invested in talking about the curse or anyone who might be considering a mutiny. If you hear anything, report it."

"Aye, Captain. I will inform Nora the next time I see her." Scully walked back over to his watch position.

Meanwhile, Nora and Muggins were on watch duty for the other side of ship. Nora was in a cheerful mood that night, partially because she had a bottle of root beer and because a pleasant wind was blowing.

"So, Nora, I don't think I've ever seen you really do anything but work," Muggins observed.

"As it should be when we're out to sea. Ya gotta keep yourself busy, or you're likely to go stir-crazy."

"Well then, what do you usually do when you have time on land?"

"Hm, that's a good question. I usually try to relax at home—or a tavern if we're away—, talk with people, wander around town just to look at things. I don't really do one pastime in particular."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I never really know what to do with my spare time.

"Cabin boys ain't supposed to have that much time on their 'ands anyways," she scoffed.

Muggins was silent for a few minutes, but then he broke the calm. "Nora, do you ever miss your parents?"

Nora shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I think that's enough questions now, Muggins. I think I 'eard tha bell sayin' my watch is over. I'll be seein' ya around." She got up abruptly and walked away.

"Oh, goodbye! Maybe we can talk another time!" he called out. _"Just great, Sam," _he thought to himself, _"You made one of your first conversations with her sour by asking a too personal question. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings by talking about it."_

The next morning, everybody was up bright and early bustling about with their morning chores. As usual, Nora was bossing people around while Scully did the important work. Muggins was occasionally looking over at Nora while he was working, and sometimes she would look at him, and their eyes would meet. Both parties would immediately look the opposite direction. Allison was in charge of making sure everybody was well-hydrated yet still keeping to their daily water ration. When it came time to give water to Matthew, she lingered back for a moment and watched him work. He was working hard at retying a ratline to the edge of the ship.

"Hello there," Allison said sweetly. "Ready for a water break?"

Matthew wiped the sweat off his face and smiled at her. "Only if it were you offering the break."

She blushed and handed him a ladle full of water. "You should at least be wearing a bandana while you're out in this heat."

"Well, I was wearing one," he gratefully drank the water, "but it fell off, and I didn't get a chance to put it on again."

"Alright, as long as you put it back on soon. I should finish my rounds now. I'll talk to you later." Allison was about to walk away, but she turned back around and gave him a peck on the cheek then struggled off with her large bucket of water.

Muggins was swabbing the quarterdeck and singing one of his favorite songs:

"_Give me the sea life!_

_That is the only way for me!_

_Give me the sea life!_

_Eye of the storm, that's where I'll be!" _

"Muggins!" Jake called out from his office. "Come 'ere!"

"Yes, Captain Cardinal? I hope this isn't about me singing. I don't do it often. I just like—"

"Your singing is fine as long as it doesn't distract you. Now, I need you to go find Red-Eyed Beck for me. I need to talk to her about something."

"Yes, sir!" Muggins saluted and scampered off to find Red-Eyed Beck.

"Ah, Becky, good; there you are." Jake walked over to her. "I just realized something not too long ago: we don't have a suitable doctor on Jakeston. I mean, I used to have a pirate that was good at remedies for illnesses and things, but he retired to the Turks and Caicos Islands. And Scully usually takes on the role of surgeon."

"Oh," Becky started. "Oh!" she said again a little more disgusted. "There is no way I am allowing Scully to help me deliver my baby! Jake, you need to find me a real doctor before this baby comes!"

"I knew you would feel that way, which is why once we get to Malta you are going to help me look for a doctor who's willing to move to Jakeston."

"We had better find somebody, or you are going to have to take me to England to deliver our son, because I refuse to let Scully do it."

Meanwhile, Muggins meekly approached Nora. "I-I'm sorry I was prying into your personal life last night. It was very rude, and so, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help you to make up for it."

"Well," Nora thought, a little put off by the apology, "I s'pose you could go down in tha hull and make sure all of the spare cutlasses are properly sharpened. Just make sure ya don't cut yourself or nothin'."

"Aye, aye, Nora!" Muggins eagerly ran to perform the task given to him.

Meanwhile, Laramie Goose was sailing upon the Bonny Bounty in an attempt to follow a lead to the location of the ship with red sails. A few days prior one of his merchants in Portugal had reported seeing the ship sailing towards the Strait of Gibraltar. Mr. Goose immediately ordered the crew of his merchant ship the Bonny Bounty to take him straight away to Gibraltar.

But when the Bonny Bounty arrived in Gibraltar, Mr. Goose found out that the ship he was seeking had already left for Malta the day before. He was slightly discouraged, but he refused to give up on his daughter so quickly. Mr. Goose's ship was only in port for two hours before they sped away at full speed to try to catch the red-sailed ship.


	6. Unexpected Company

_Just a note, Kaitlyn tried to use actually locations in the story. So if you ever see the name of an island or city, try looking it up in Google Maps. I bet you'll find it!_

Chapter 6

Days passed by pretty slowly, and Scully still did not trust Juan Lorenzo. Even though Juan always seemed to be getting his nose into other people's business and wrote a lot on scraps of paper, he still managed to do helpful little things around the ship. Captain Cardinal did not find him to be much of a threat; he did keep the treasure map closer than usual, and he was more careful with what information was shared with the whole crew.

They finally arrived at Malta almost a week after they had left Gibraltar. Nora, Scully, and Red-Eyed Beck were more thankful than ever that they were allowed on land. Those who were stuck on ship at least had things they could do now, like wash the dirty clothes that "could probably knock out an entire herd of elephants" as Ketchum Kert put it. Captain Cardinal decided that they would remain docked at Malta for a few days so that they could make sure to accomplish everything that needed to be done.

While Nora and Scully led a group to fetch the needed supplies and everybody else went their way, Jake and Becky searched for a doctor that would be willing to stay on the Scarlett Ruby. They spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon looking, but their efforts were fruitless.

"Jake," Becky whined, "we haven't found anyone yet, and I'm starving. Can we _please_ stop and get some food?"

"Alright," Jake sighed and looked around. "There's a tavern over there we can eat at."

Just as they were about to enter the tavern, a stout man with black hair slicked back opened the door for them. "After you, Captain, Miss," the man nodded his head politely and walked in after them.

"Thank you," Becky said and walked through the doorway with Jake. "Did you see that?" she whispered in Jake's ear. "He had a doctor's bag. And how did he know you were a captain?"

"It's all in the hat, Becky. This hat tells everybody I walk past that I am a person of high rank." Jake proudly adjusted his hat as they sat down at a table. The rest of what Becky had said sank in, and he decided, "It's so crowded in here. Maybe we should treat him to lunch. Excuse me, sir, why don't you eat with us today?"

"It would be my honor, sir; thank you," the man gratefully took a seat at their table.

"I am Captain Jake Cardinal, and this is my wife Becky."

"Why, you're the infamous captain of the Scarlett Ruby!" the man gasped. "I-I am Dr. Slick Blackwell."

"So you _are_ a doctor, good. How experienced are you? Can you do surgeries, deliver children?"

"I have been a doctor for at least ten years. I can deliver babies, cure diseases, and perform surgeries like giving stitches or removing limbs."

"That's excellent! You see, I am looking for a doctor who would be willing to come along with me on my pirating expeditions and help take care of any of my men who get hurt. Plus, Becky here is going to be having a baby in a few months, and I want to make sure she has a real doctor help with the delivery. You would of course get a fair share of our…earnings. However, if your family wouldn't stand for such a thing or if you're too busy with you current practice, I would understand."

Now even more shocked than before, the doctor stumbled over his words. "Well, none of my fam'ly is around, and I only do circuit doctoring. I-it isn't very profitable. You aren't a very violent pirate, right? I have heard some say you are benevolent, and yet others say you're as vicious as a lion."

"As flattering as both of those descriptions are, I am more of a diplomatic pirate captain. Would you be interested in my offer?"

"Would I have any form of a set income?" Dr. Blackwell asked, now having fully regained his composure.

"I hate to bother you two while you're talking business," Becky interrupted. "But could we please order some food?"

"How rude of me!" Jake called a waiter over, and they ordered their food. "Now, back to your question about income. You could probably have a small set amount, but for the most part your income will come to you from what my crew and I plunder. We're going to be in port a couple of days, so you have time to think about my offer. Just look for us down at the eastern dock; we shouldn't be hard to miss."

The three discussed things more while they were eating, and by the end of their meal the doctor was convinced that he would join Captain Cardinal's crew. Dr. Blackwell agreed to meet them at the Scarlett Ruby the next morning. They shook hands and went on their separate ways.

As Jake and Becky were walking back to the dock, they heard two pairs of feet following them. The feet continued to follow them all the way to the ship, even though Jake had tried to get rid of them along the way. Becky was tempted to look behind to see who was following them, but she was too nervous. Slowly putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, Jake whirled around to finally face who was following them.

"It's a dog! We've been running from a dog the entire time!" Becky exclaimed.

The scraggly mutt wagged his tail and walked right up to Jake.

"He certainly is a friendly dog," he commented as he reached down and stroked the dog's head.

Becky slowly stepped out from behind Jake and took a good look at the dog. "Aww, the poor thing is so skinny! Maybe we can give him a few scraps or something. He's followed us this far, maybe he'll follow us right onto the ship."

"And then the whole crew will get attached to him," Jake frowned.

"But look at him! His tail is wagging like crazy!" Becky protested as she knelt down and petted the dog. "He's probably been abandoned. And you could use a good, strong watchdog to protect your ship."

"Ooh, fine, we'll keep him _if_—only _if_— he follows us aboard without either of us prompting him. We'll just walk aboard as if we never saw him."

They did as planned, and the mutt followed close behind. The Scarlett Ruby now had a new pastor, a soon-to-be new doctor, and now a new mascot. All of the crew fell in love with the dog rather quickly, and everyone agreed that he would be named Jack. Pugwash fed Jack some table scraps from lunch, and Allison gave him a much-needed bath.

Eventually it was dinnertime on the ship, and Pugwash served up yet another mess of slightly-undercooked fish. Everybody protested, but Pugwash gave his usual lecture: "I only cook you up fish because it is cheap. If you want to get more chicken an' more beef an' more seasonings, give your money to pay for it all."

Lurking in the moonlit water near the Scarlett Ruby lay a rowboat belonging to the Bonny Bounty. Mr. Goose and three men from his ship were inside that rowboat, rowing right up to the starboard stern of the Ruby. They grappled up the side of the ship when the man on watch was on the bow side of the ship. However, they weren't quite discreet enough. Mr. Goose stumbled as he climbed over the side of the ship, and a man across the deck heard his ruckus and saw his men.

"Oy, boys," the man whispered after sneaking over to the other two men on watch. "Intruders on the starboard stern!"

"I'll go get Scully!" one of the watchmen responded quietly.

Once Scully arrived, he led his three crewmates to the starboard stern. They saw the intruders peeping in the captain's empty quarters.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin' on this ship?" Scully yelled. The intruders whirled around startled and Mr. Goose's men pulled out their pistols. "Don't make another move! We're heavily armed, and all I have to do is yell, and the whole crew will be up here in seconds! Put your guns down, and maybe we'll let you explain why you're here."

Mr. Goose nodded permission to his men to put their pistols down, and he finally spoke up. "I am Laramie Goose, and I demand to speak to the captain of this vessel!"

Scully's eyes widened when he realized who Mr. Goose was related to. "That is quite the demand to make," Scully glared. "What makes you think that you have the right to disturb my captain while he's enjoying supper?"

"Because I want back my daughter who he wrongfully took from me!"


	7. Dealing with the Past

Chapter 7

Scully went back down into the mess room and discreetly whispered the information into Captain Cardinal's ear. Jake's eyes narrowed and he shot out of his seat.

"Jake, what's wrong? Who's on board?" Becky asked nervously.

"I'll come get you later, Red-Eyed Beck; stay here for now. Nora, you may come."

Becky scowled as she watched Jake and his first and second mates go above deck.

Over and over again, Jake was reciting in his head,_ "I am the captain; this is my ship. He might have been my elder before, but now I am above him because he is trespassing on my property."_ He marched right up to Laramie Goose and said, "It's a little rude to be barging onto a man's ship while he is eating dinner, don't you think?"

"So it is you, you insolent little waif! I always knew you would grow up and become such a brute," Mr. Goose disdainfully said.

"Oy, nobody will be talkin' about the cap'n like that while on his ship!" Nora yelled fervently.

"That's enough, Nora," Captain Cardinal coolly said. "Scully, keep watch over his men. Nora, please help me escort Mr. Goose into my office."

"What have you done with my daughter? I bet that you have her rotting in some horrid cell below deck, or you have her-"

"Please, take a seat," Jake requested as he sat in his chair behind his oak desk.

"I would rather not," Mr. Goose slapped his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "I want to know what you have done with my daughter."

Captain Cardinal stood up as tall as he could. His eyes only came to Mr. Goose's nose when he was leaning over the desk. "Goose, _I_ am the captain of this ship, and _you_ are an unwarranted guest on _my_ ship. You will do as I say and _take a seat!_"

Scornfully, Mr. Goose sat down.

Everyone in the mess room started when they heard Jake yell; it wasn't too often that they heard him get that angry with someone who wasn't a part of the crew.

"That's it!" Becky threw her napkin down on the table. "I don't care if he told me to stay here; I am going up there and seeing who's on board!" She ran up on deck to investigate.

"Becky is perfectly safe; she's down in the mess room eating dinner with the rest of my crew. She technically wasn't even kidnapped for a whole day. Once she found out I was the one who kidnapped her, she _wanted_ to be on my ship," Jake explained once he sat back in his chair.

"Oh, yes, of course you would claim that Rebecca would—"

"She calls herself Becky," Jake interrupted. "If you love her so much, you could at least call her by the name she likes being called. And I am still explaining my side of the story. Anyways, for the past six and a half months, Becky has been on my ship. She just recently joined…my…crew." Jake's gaze fell upon the window behind Mr. Goose's head. Becky had been in the window waving her arms and pointing to her father. "I think there is just one more thing I should tell you before you see Becky. She and I are married. We've been married for about six months now."

"No, I won't believe that! You are just in a delusion!" Mr. Goose protested.

"Nora, go ahead and let Becky in. He isn't going to listen to me."

Becky ran in as soon as Nora unlocked and opened the door. "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"My dear child!" Mr. Goose hugged his daughter. "Are you okay? I am so glad I finally have you back!"

"I am perfectly fine. I have been fine ever since Jake got me out of marrying Nelson. He isn't here, is he?"

"N-no, he is not. He had nothing to do with my coming here. I knew he was lying when he claimed that you were dead. Now, Rebecca, please, what is going on? _He_ is claiming that you two are married. And why did Nelson say you were killed?"

"We _are_ married, Daddy. And I am a sworn-in pirate on this ship; around here they call me Red-Eyed Beck. We made Nelson tell you and Mother that story because I thought it would be better than your being disappointed at what I've become."

"Why would you ever assume that we would rather think you were dead? We love you dearly, Becky, which is why I came to find you and bring you home."

"But, Daddy, you don't understand! I'm _married_; Jake and I have started a life together. I am going to have his baby. I can't go back home now."

"You-you're…I cannot believe all of this! What is your mother going to say when she finds out? How could you want to become a pirate? They kill innocent people and—"

"Jake's crew isn't like that! Jake has a rule that killing is the last line of defense, not the first. And you can tell Mother that I am safe and happy with my new life…and that I'm sorry for making everyone think that I was dead. I can write to you as often as I can, and maybe sometime after our son is born we'll come for a visit. But please, just tell Mother that I am alive. Don't tell the whole city; that could be too dangerous for Jake and me if too many people know."

"Are you truly happy, my dear?"

"Honestly and truly," Becky said confidently.

"Alright, I will let you be in the life you have chosen for yourself." Mr. Goose hugged Becky and kissed her forehead. "Just know that we love you. Jake, I swear that if I hear that you have done anything to hurt my daughter—"

"I will take good care of her, don't worry. One more thing you need to know before you leave: I ran away not because I stole that money, but because I was afraid to be caught for something I didn't do."

Mr. Goose questioned, "Then how do you think that money ended up in your things?"

Becky chimed in before Jake could respond, "Nelson is the one who stole it! He admitted that when he found us. He was a coward and hid it in Jake's stuff so that he would get in trouble instead. Jake was really turning his life around, but then Nelson ruined it all."

"Jake, I-I don't know what to say," Mr. Goose began, "I hope you can forgive me for assuming you stole it."

"It's in the past now, and because of it, I am doing something I enjoy."

"Well, I really do hope that you two live happily together and take care of yourselves and that baby. We won't bother you anymore unless you want to see us."

"Thank you, Daddy." Becky gave him a hug. "I love you and Mother, please tell her that."

"I will," Mr. Goose promised. "Goodbye, my dear." He walked out of Jake's office and saw his men were still surrounded by Jake's crew. "Men, we will be leaving now."

"Jake, did we do the right thing?" Becky inquired as she watched the Bonny Bounty sail away.

"Well, I think we did. I mean, yeah, it was kinda harsh to tell your parents you were dead, but it all worked out now, didn't it?"

"I guess it did," she sniffed while wiping away a tear. "You go ahead and finish dinner. I'm not hungry anymore. I'll just be in our room."

"Alright," Jake gave her a kiss. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be in a couple hours, I think."

During all of the commotion on deck, Juan Lorenzo took advantage of this opportunity to sneak off to deliver his notes. In one of the rowboats, Juan went out into open water where _la_ Serpiente del Dolor, or the Serpent of Pain, was holding anchor. He delivered his notes quickly and arrived back at the Scarlett Ruby before Captain Cardinal was done talking with Mr. Goose.


	8. The Quest Begins

Chapter 8

The last two days of the Scarlett Ruby's visit in Malta went smoothly, and she sailed on her way to Kalamata, Greece. Unbeknownst to Captain Cardinal, Captain Esperanza was at a distance also sailing to Kalamata. He intended to follow Jake all the way to the treasure, and then he would exact his revenge upon him and also gain the treasure Jake was seeking.

Their trip went on for almost three days before they reached Kalamata. Captain Cardinal's crew dropped anchor in a harbor off the coast, and Jake began preparing to go after the treasure. Two thirds of the crew was to come with him, and Thad Coldsteel was to be in charge of the remaining third on the Ruby while they were gone. After consulting with Scully, Jake decided that he would rather leave Juan Lorenzo on the ship, just in case he was there to try to steal the treasure once Jake found it. Then he consulted with Mimosa on reading the treasure map and comparing it to a map of Greece.

"It seems as though we will have to journey northeast through Kalamata until we reach this valley here." Mimosa pointed it out on the map. "It says here that we must go through the valley until we reach a single olive tree. Then we trek up and over the side of the valley. We should see yet another olive tree. We continue to travel in a northeasterly direction, passing up Ares' adder pit and then later a rock that looks like a drakon."

"You mean a dragon," Jake corrected.

"No, I meant a dra_kon_. They're slightly different than your normal dragons. They usually are venomous and have several heads. See, the map shows a small illustration of it right here."

"Oh, I see. What do we do once we pass the statue-thing?"

"Fifty paces east of the drakon rock should be two, large Doric columns. When the sun reaches the peak of the highest mountain, the shadows of the columns should create an 'X,' and that is where we must dig."

"Alright, 'X' marks the spot then! It sounds as if the travel time is going to be over a day, which means we'll definitely need a cook and our camp supplies. Allison is pretty good at cooking. Do you think she would do well as our cook? Muggins can come along too to help."

"I think she would be a suitable choice, yes."

"Good. And now it is time to give the men a good talk about that curse business. Tell Muggins to roll call everybody who is coming. He should have the list I made up."

Soon, everyone was on the main deck and ready to hear their captain speak. Jake waltzed confidently up to the front of the group.

"Men," Jake addressed, "I know that all of you are a little nervous that this treasure is said to be cursed, but there is a very good chance that it isn't even really cursed. The map nowhere mentions what the curse could be, so for all we know, it could just be a bluff played by the Greeks who made the map. And you all know that cursed treasure maps usually say at least a _little_ something about what the curse includes. To also help some of your superstitious minds, Reverend Godspeed and Doctor Blackwell have agreed to come along."

Red-Eyed Beck weaseled her way to the front of the group and called out, "Permission to add something, Captain?" After Jake nodded in approval, Becky marched up next to him. "If any of you are still afraid after what our dear captain has said, you're a bunch of cowards! _I'm_ going on this trip, and I am with child! _Allison_ is coming, and she's not even an official member of this crew! If we women can handle it, then all of you men should be able to take it too!"

The crowd of pirates began whispering to each other, slowly their morale building.

"Yeah, let's go!" one man shouted. "We can do it! We're pirates!" another whooped.

"Then let's gather our supplies and move on out!" Jake shouted.

"Hooray!" they all cheered.

"Captain Cardinal," Muggins spoke up, "I've been training Jack to track gold using my little gold trinket. He has gotten really good at it, and I think he could be really useful to bring along."

"That does sound very useful. Good work, Muggins. You can be in charge of him. Make sure to bring extra food and water for him."

"Yes, sir!" Muggins cheerfully saluted and then ran off to get ready.

The troop of pirates had travelled through Kalamata and arrived at the mouth of the valley. It was nighttime when they finally arrived, and Captain Cardinal decided to make camp for the night next to the small stream that ran through the valley.

"Mimosa, Allison, remember, you two aren't married yet," Jake reminded as he watched Matthew helping Allison put up a tent. "Therefore, you go in separate tents."

"Yes, of course, Captain," Mimosa's voice cracked in embarrassment.

Pleased with himself, Jake turned to Scully and Nora who were waiting for orders. "Scully, you take the first watch; Nora, you'll take the second; and Muggins volunteered to take the third watch. Have a good night."

"Yes, Captain. Thank you, and the same to you," Scully replied. He immediately took his watch position next to the fire.

"Well, G'night, Cap'n. I should get some sleep while I can."

Scully's watch went by, and after four hours it was Nora's turn. Her watch ran past fairly well. Quietly, however, was not a word to describe it. Ketchum Kert Spaghetti was snoring as loud as a blue jay screaming at another bird. He was snoring so loud that it woke Muggins up. He groggily stumbled out of his tent.

"Do you hear that?" he asked Nora and sat down next to her at the fire.

"Who couldn't?" she chuckled.

"I've never heard him snore so loud before."

"Eh, he does on occasion. Thank goodness I was already on watch when he started that up, or else I would've gotten no sleep at all! But it has gotten old listening to it. I'll have to go poke 'im or sumthin soon if he doesn't quit it. You're up a little early for your watch period. If you'd like, we could have that little talk you mentioned a few days ago."

"Sure!" Muggins happily exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep yer voice down! You don't wanna wake up anyone who might by a miracle be able to sleep through the snoring."

"Sorry," Muggins's face turned slightly red. "You can ask me whatever you like."

"Alright then…" Nora pondered for a moment. "Where did you come from before you joined Mimosa's crew?"

"I was from London, but I was visiting a relative in a different city when Mimosa picked me up."

"Huh, I didn't picture you to be a Londoner."

"Well, I didn't exactly fit in all the time at home. My father is a barrel maker, and he wanted me to become somebody more important than him. I tried lots of different jobs, but none of them really worked for me. And when my mother passed when I was twelve, well, my dad got really depressed and started drinking. His barrel making was suffering, so I started helping him out in the shop. One day, he was in the worst mood he had ever been in. And he kinda told me that I was useless and that I should go off to live with my uncle—that's who I was visiting when I ran into Mimosa. I hated it where my uncle lived, and the life of a pirate just sounded so free and fun."

"Wow, that's quite the life you've had. Sorry about your mum, though, and that your father pushed you away."

"It's okay; I already forgave my father a while ago. And I try to send him money when I can."

"That's very nice of yo—Oop!" Nora covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Ketchum Kert had rolled out of his tent and ended up on the bank of the stream.

"I just got a fabulous idea to get back at Spaghetti for his obnoxious snoring. Gimme one a those shovels." She buried Spaghetti from his feet up to his waist. "That oughta do it," Nora proudly whispered after she finished her prank.

"I hope the captain won't be too upset," Muggins nervously said.

"Oh, I'm sure his snorin' was botherin' everybody else too."

"If you want Nora, I can take over the rest of your watch. There isn't that much time left, and now that Spaghetti isn't snoring anymore you can sleep."

Taken aback by his offer, she said, "That would be great, Muggins, thanks."

"You can call me Sam, if you'd like."

"Okay, _Sam_," she smiled, "I was gonna sleep out here under the stars, so you can go ahead and keep talkin'. I'll be listenin'."

"That sounds good to me. Are you sure I won't keep you up?"

"I'm sure you'll be a lot quieter than Ketchum Kert," she joked.

"Ha ha ha! When you put it that way, I guess it's fine."

Nora settled down in her makeshift bed and listened to Sam as he cheerfully chattered away about various subjects. He talked about Greece and what they had seen that day; she would nod occasionally or smirk at something funny he said. Once she dozed off, Muggins smiled at her and watched her sleep.


End file.
